I Ran
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this...so I ran.  One-shot. Yullen/Poker pair


** This is a one-shot. Pairings being Yullen and Poker Pair.**

Disclaimer: I do not own -man but if I did there would be a lot more of Tyki without his shirt on. ENJOY!

**I RAN**

(Allen POV)

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Easy mission, come back home and be happy with the one I love , the one who supposedly love me too. It wasn't supposed to happen like this...

So I ran.

I ran away from Lenalee, lavi, Komui, Jerry, Master, Miranda, Krory...Kanda.I ran from the Earl and the Noah's. I ran from the Order. I ran from this fight in this deserted forest. I could feel the Noah power's invading me. Neah had agreed to leave me to become the 14th while he moved on. I wouldn't be able to handle that burden. The order and everyone else would distrust me. They would mark me as a traitor and try to kill me. The Earl would try to recruit me and if I refused he would kill me. This I could not handle so...

I ran.

As I was fighting, Kanda, my secret lover for the past two months, had noticed me acting strangely. Then he noticed my skin turning an ash gray. He attacked but I easily bocked it.

_"K-Kanda! What are you doing?" I yelled. "I'm destroying scum...you Noah. Tch. It sickens me to even look at you." Kanda said back with cold eyes. "B-But I thought-" I was ct off by Kanda's laugh. I had never heard him laugh before, but it disgusted me. "Thought I loved you? The order had noticed changes in you and tole me to keep a watch on you. I thought this would be the best way to do just that. I had long since noticed that you liked me so I used it to my advantage. I can't believe you actually thought I was interested in a Moyashi like you. Allen." Kanda said, annunciating every syllable in my name. I threw him off me. A this point, the other Exorcist's had eliminated all of the remaining Akuma's. They were facing me along with the Noah's, except Tyki I noticed. I looked around, fear and pain evident in my eyes. After that I did something I don't regret._

_I ran_

I ran until I couldn't hear the other's footsteps behind me. I ran until I had blisters on my feet. I ran until my legs gave out under me. I landed in front of a oak tree- biggest I have ever see in my life I leaned against it and for the first time I noticed the deep gash in my side. I didn't care though so I just sat. My vision started to blur but I kept consciousness and soon I couldn't tell how much time had passed. Years, months, days hours, minutes, seconds. I just didn't know. All I did know was that it was now dark. I look to the left when I heard footsteps and smelled a familiar scent from an all too familiar

cigerate. "Black Diamonds" was the brand. Tyki Mikk was walking up to me. Noah of Pleasure. He came and sat down next to me. He lit another cigerate and put it in my mouth. I smoked it just because I had nothing better to do. We stayed quiet for a while after that. We weren't really thinking about anything. At some point in time, he connected our hands. I knew he loved me and a part of me wanted to accept his love but I ignored it and turned my attention to Kanda. What a mistake that was. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he supported my weight.

" You ran?" Tyki askd me. He always had a weird way of reading me. "Yeah." I said back. He grabbed me by the chin and made me look at him in the eye. He stared at my now frail/hurt/frightened gray pools while I stared back at his golden rivers of gold. We both spit out our cancer-on-a-stick's as he brung our faces closer and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. Soon after his tongue slid its way into my mouth to explore and I let it. But as fast as it had started it was over and we pulled apart . Both of our hairs were mis heaved and my lips were bruised from such small contact. We both let out a boisterous laugh.

The laughing died down and again, it became silent. I looked at Tyki with a pleading in my eyes. "Can you promise me something?" I asked. Tyki looked at me sternly. "Allen... you know I would do anything for you but-" I put up my hand motioning for him not to continue. " Please, just say yes." I told him. "...Yes, Allen. I promise."

I looked up at the stars and smiled. " Can you end it for me?" He looked confused. "End what?" I leaned in closer to him. " Everything. End my pain, my suffering. End all these memories that stay here even though their unwanted. End everything. End me." Tyki was shocked but didn't say anything. He pulled me closer and I knew why. I could hea r the footsteps of the others coming.

"If you want me to end your life, I'll do it the way I want to and I want you to sing for me." He said as he made one of his tease butterfly's appear. He phases his hand aong with the tease through my chest, to my heart, and left the tease their as he pulled my his hand out. "This is just like last time, little shounen* A slow, unpainful death. When you stop singing you have at least five minutes left to alive." I nodded and tried to stand, only to fall back into Tyki's arms. He smiled down at me. He walked me over to the middle of the patch of no tree's I stumbled into. I swatted him away as a white piano appeared. I began to play the 14th melody. Allover the world they would hear my song.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

This whole predicament I'm in, it's all funny to me because if I wouldn't have ran, none of this would have happened.

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo

Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

I ran from the fact that my biological parents never loved me.

Daichi no hitomi no yuragu yori ni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae

I ran from the lie that Mana never loved me.

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

I ran from the truth that I was a Noah and would be doomed. That I was the the Destroyer of Time.

Watshi wa inori tsuzukeru

I'm a coward, I have no right to be called brave.

Douka konoko ni ai wo

I have no right to be loved by anyone.

Tsunaida te ni kiso wo

I ran.

The piano disappeared and I fell to the ground. Tyki would have rushed over if it was not for Wisely holding him back. I stared at my surroundings. Everyone from both sided were here so it seemed at the time. I looked at the moon and laughed. At least I had a good run while It lasted. Suddenly I felt very tired. I could tell it was time. My eyes started to slip close. A single tear escaped me before I closed my eyes for the last time with the first genuine smile I had ever worn in a long time. Too bad it would also be the last.

(Normal POV)

As Allen closed his eyes, Tyki's tease flew out of him. The deed was now done. Everyone inched closer to Allen's body when suddenly Timcampy flew out of his jacket pocket and opened its mouth as a screen appeared with Allen on it. A bright smile on his face.

" Hi everyone! If you are watching this, I am sorry to announce that I am dead. So I made this video to say my goodbye's if I am not able to. First, Master! Even though you are a womanizing-drunkard-who-can't-even-pay-one-dept-on-his-own, I have to say that I really looked up to you. A father figure even. Crazy, huh?" Cross snorted. " Next...hmm...Komui! Even though you had a crazy sister-complex side, you are like the bigger brother I never had." Komui did a small smile. " Jerry, I odored your food." Somewhere in the order, Jerry smile for an unknown reason. " Marie, Krory, and Miranda, I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I might have but I love you nonetheless." They all smile.

"Everyone fro the Asia branch, I think you all were a great help to me when I lost my innocence." They all said a quiet thank you but showed no emotion. "To Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi, I really loved of all you, even though I knew Kanda would hurt me. Yeah, I already knew. And Lavi, you were my best friend. Lenalee, you were like a mother to me. I'm sure you'll be a great one. You always got me out of trouble and told me when I did wrong. For that, I thank all of you." They all did a weak smile and for the first. Kanda felt a ping of remorse sting his heart. "JasDevi. You two annoyed the hell out of me but you were great friends." JasDevi smield triumphantly. "To Lulubell, Wisely, Skin and Road. Though I really would like to kill all four of you, you all always knew the right things to say when we weren't really thinking about the war." They all gave a warm smile.

At this moment, Allen's eyes flashed with three new emotions. Happiness, pity, and sadness. "Tyki...I'm sorrry. I...I always knew the truth. Go to my body and look in my left inside pocket." Wisely let go of Tyki and Tyki went over to Allen's body and did as he was instructed. He pulled out the deck of cards he gave Allen the first time they met. He let a tear slide down his face as he walked back over to Wisely.

"That's my gift to you. As for the rest of you Noah's, BYE! As for you Earl...I really do hate you...but I will say goodbye. Neah say's "Hi" by the way." The Earl's smile widened.(If that's even possible)

"Well...ano... I guess that's it! Oh! Tyki! I want you to have Timcampy. He eats alot so make sure you give him lots of food...I just noticed something. I'm sure that the reason I am dead is because I ran. When I think about it...I've been running my whole life. Hahahahaha, this is so funny because, it was okay to run from a monster but...When I actually saw the real Allen Walker, there was only one thing I could do..." Tears unknowingly to Allen slid down his face. "..."

Everyone walked away to a new life without Neah Walker, without the Destroyer of Time and without Allen. Everyone thought about the two words Allen said last before Timcampy shut off the video and went with Tyki. The last two words Allen said that had haunted him his entire life.

"I ran..."

o0o END o0o

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. This was my first -man fic and any advice you might have would really help me improve. Also, Shounen means "boy" in Japanese

See Ya!


End file.
